All Thanks to Alexander
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT Taking his dog to the park, has favourably outcomes for Kurt. or Where Kurt watches a hot guy at the dog park, who might ask him out.


**Disclaimer: Damn it's been ages since I've uploaded something. Nearly forgot about the disclaimer. I wish I could make money off this. But I can't so I shan't.**

* * *

"Come on Lex." Kurt said as he shrugged his coat on. His golden retriever Alexander came bounding out to the front door and sat there patiently as Kurt attached his lead. Shortly after the two headed out of the house through the streets to the park.

Once there, Kurt let Alex off his lead and the young dog went to play, bounding around the park. There was a park closer to their home, but they preferred this one. Or at least Kurt preferred this one. He checked his watch and waited, scanning the park, looking for a familiar head of curls. They had yet to arrive, so he got his phone out and browsed some sites.

"Harris come back." Came a voice he did recognise and he lifted his head as he saw a familiar face running towards him, to stop the small terrier who was bounding over to Kurt. He didn't make it and the little dog jumped up onto the bench next to Kurt. "Heya buddy." Kurt said petting the small dog, who was very excited, just like it's owner, it would seem.

"Hi, sorry about that." The dark haired man said as he stopped puffing next to the bench. Kurt just smiled at him. "No worries. He won't hurt." Kurt replied with a smile and let the dog sniff around him before the terrier jumped back to the floor. "Go on run." The other man said and the small dog barked once and then ran back off to the middle of the park. Kurt scanned the park quickly, to find Alex and smiled when he saw him, running around with a tiny Jack Russell.

"So um, which one's yours?" The other man asked sitting down next to the Kurt, who turned to smile at him. "Oh, the golden retriever in the corner. Making friends with your terrier." Kurt said pointing out the correct dog and the other man smiled and nodded. "He's a bit of a beast." The man commented and Kurt smirked. "Well I like having something that could protect me, if something ever happened." Kurt explained, which was true, he would have loved to have had a small dog, it would have been much easier, but he had wanted something that could look after him as well. So he chose Alexander, who as a pup had been very small.

"That makes sense. I was going to have a big dog for the same reason, but I ended up with Harris, because an old roommate of mine, had some puppies going and so I had to take one." He explained and Kurt smiled and nodded at that.

He stuck his hand out. "Kurt Hummell." He said and the other man followed his lead. "Blaine, Anderson." And the two of them shook hands and smiled at each other. There was a familiar bounding noise as a pair of dogs ran towards them and they were surprised to find both their dogs, sitting in front of them. "Seems we're not the only ones to make friends." Blaine said with a smile and Kurt smiled back as he fussed over Alex and Blaine did the same with Harris. The two dogs ran off again together, leaving the two young men to talk. Turns out they have a lot in common and they were quick to make an early friendship.

When they turn to leave a while later, both men decide to swap mobile numbers and then walk out of the park together, before going in different directions from there.

"Well, that was a productive trip, don't you think?" Kurt said as he and Alex walked home. The dog barked up at him and continued to walk. Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I hear you." He says and pets him.

He sits in the living room at home, later that night, when a ding comes through his phone. _Hey, coffee tomorrow at 10?_

Kurt grins, that was quicker than he expected. _Definitely_ He replies with a smile plastered across his face. Alex comes to sit at his feet and Kurt pets him happily. "Things are turning up for us boy." He says as he lets the new developments settle over him. Thank god he chose to get a dog. Best decision ever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Comments much appreciated.**

 **I'm finding some old one shots I never uploaded, so I'm looking at putting them all up. I'm barely even editing them, so let me know if they're any good and if you'd like some more.**


End file.
